(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a multi-output device, and more particularly, to one that allows setting up the priority of a power supply sequence so that when the total load amperage becomes greater than the rated amperage, the load with inferior priority will be cut off.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A multi-output distribution system, industrial facility, domestic power distribution, or the ordinarily multi-outlet socket of the prior art usually supplies power to a variable load. However, when the load varies or an additional load is turned on, the total load amperage may become greater than the rated amperage. Accordingly, a breaker at the source trips to cut off the power supplied to all outputs resulting in inconvenience and loss because all the outputs are cut off at the same time.